


My body’s missing pieces, Can’t pull it all together

by cherlita



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Hatake Kakashi, But only Kamui, Dimension Travel, Gen, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kakashi and Obito's bodies merged so Kakashi can do what Obito can, Kakashi has both of Obito's sharingans, Kakashi is immortal, Kakashi looks like himself though, Obito lives on in Kamui, SO, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherlita/pseuds/cherlita
Summary: Kakashi stares blankly into the mirror, thoughts going eerily silent. The three tomoe spin lazily and Kakashi idly wonders if this was Obito’s doing.Because seriously, what the hell is he doing back into his 15(?) year old ANBU body? And Kakashi's been in Kamui to know this world isn't his.Huh. He offhandedly wishes Obito had killed him that time instead of damning both of them together and cursing each other with immortality.Or: Kakashi is de-aged and sent into the bnha universe.Obito's along for the ride, within Kamui.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 33
Kudos: 344
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	My body’s missing pieces, Can’t pull it all together

Kakashi backs up and his back makes contact with the wall behind him. His legs slip out from underneath him and Kakashi lands on the floor with a  _ thump. _ Kakashi breathes in 8, lets out for 4. Huh, well, if Obito didn’t put him out of his misery, he might as well do it himself. Kakashi absently pulls out a kunai and in one swift and precise motion, a kunai is in his chest and Kakashi pulls it out and goes for the ribs next. Kakashi stabs himself over and over. The thoughts in his head are going a bit frantic.  _ Out and back in.  _ He stabs with more strength and chakra each time. 

He stops and drops the kunai when his body is nothing but a messy mangled mess. Kakashi tilts his head on the wall and calmly breathes. “Saa, that’s better.” He mutters to the air. Eyes fluttering shut as his organs repair themselves. His ribs are making disgusting cracks as they repair themselves.

Great. So a different world where people have things called quirks and don’t use chakra. 

There’s also the fact that he’s still immortal even in a world like this. Where there is no such thing as people using chakra to fight  _ at all _ .  _ Quirks _ , seriously, what the hell. Getting stabbed for 72 hours again would be better than this. 

Kakashi deliberately regulates his breathing when his lungs repair themselves.  _ Not as mangled as the others, he would like to breathe, thank you very much.  _

He’s in his 15 year old body - he thinks anyway - he never paid attention to himself during his ANBU days - to busy going on suicide missions - but he is fairly sure.

When Kakashi’s body repairs itself to flawlessness - not even blood is left - he jumps cheerily on his legs and claps his hands together. Eye smiling to avoid looking at himself in the mirror, he murmurs, “Well, Obito. Looks like we’re in this together.” He opens his eyes and stares at both sharingans, hands falling to his sides. 

If he has to be alive then he might as well make the most of it. 

First of all, like trolling these people who claim themselves ‘heroes’.

And then he’s gone in a spiralling void that swirls until he leaves no traces but a lone kunai. 

Oh, Obito is so going to love this.

Well, that is _after_ he makes sure Obito didn't pull this because one never knows with him...

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop into my head and I just had to write it. I'll admit that this wasn't where it was supposed to go. But then I realized Kakashi would be way unhinged with immortality and I wanted to have him troll the whole bnha universe and set canon off the rails. Also... about the Obito part, at first I just wanted him to sorta just be there with Kashi but then it got out of hand and so Obito exists but only in Kamui.
> 
> Because if Kakashi were truly alone in the bnha world - discluding his ninken - then he might really start killing everyone in sight. As much fun as that'd be to write, I wanted to have Obito in Kamui so that when Kakashi sends others in there...well ya already know Obito is about to have some fun. Both nicely and not so nicely, depending on the person.  
> Besides, Kakashi needs his best friend. 
> 
> I don't know how slow updates will be, but considering I change my mind a lot... I don't know. But I will hope to get things going and word counts long!
> 
> Anyway please stay safe and healthy!!


End file.
